By The Power Of Thee: Volume VI
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Leading off where volume V left off, here is another set of stories in volume VI. Read and Review.
1. Khnum

In the land of sands, there can only be so much room for the gods and goddess can have, before their fables blend, mix, water down, and sadly to some of the beings of Egypt be lost forever in time, with no image or short tale of who they once were to their people. It's a harsh truth. But a truth all the same. In all the gods and goddesses there are, one of many come to mind that fall in this.

A ram god, father of Anuket of the Nile, as he commands the floods of the river he once owned, before the birth of his child. Challenging both of mind and body, he planned fully knowing if she ever come to terms to forever loathing their kinship, till Ra could no longer rise the sun to center of the sky. As to Ra, as he done many times as well, with his kin, he understands that feel that children must grow and go, but it relies on them if they wish to stay near.

Aging god, Khnum, passing keeper of the morning sun and new life of the third descendent line. He carries much on his shoulders, but lights when new holy beings come to walk the upper skies and the hot sands, until all he has is to ready the future. Challenging all, forming them as the finest clay of potter that could only be found in lands of Egypt, that held within them the endless ideas of the mortals swirling around in the potters. A frown could be seen on his face, when the mending future comes, and within the clay; cracks can depressing be seen. A small fail on his part of this unfair bargain, only one that seem have made, when it should have mindful been wisely made by two.

When even seeing the rivers run red as if it was blood, were the hardest for him. Having his brother, father-like, one of the many he was mistaken for, and proudly the strongest kinship there ever was, blocked away by the demon shadows of Set, casting the lands in forever darkness, and Ra in many ways, sadly dying in a war he couldn't handle alone, not even for the years that came in slow passing time. aftermath of it, led to so much destruction in its wake.

Rives ran dry, mortals died, the land wasted away in the winding storms, crops lack the growth, so much happens when the motions of challenges never come and things come easy, everything in the world's balance tips, leveling on Set's ways, for him all the better. And for the others, all the worth.

For any being that rule lands of sand, shouldn't let the emotions let them run their life, for it's seen as a sign of weakness. But Khnum cared little of that petty reason to show lack of concern for someone he thought as family. In anything battles between kin, two he cares dear; his bittersweet daughter of Niles life and hardheaded Ra's sun rising future comings.

In the matters of challenges, one of many comes to Khnum, of how to keep things as they could. A certain master of pranks would keep Set on his toes. Leaving all the rest of the world to going towards the future, with a setting mindset of what's to come.


	2. Khonsu

Night falls, the sun is gone to battle, wonders and fear helm what's to come in the land of sands. Oh how many sends words of hope for the keepers of light return. But until, they sleep restlessly into the night.

He knows that there was no matters of changing their ways of seeing the dark world. Of how bathe the ink space of cosmos go aglow. With a waxing or waving moon shine down. Shadowing all, casting a cold blanket on their shoulders, but a blanket of comfort a being like he could only do. Painful as it was for him, it was all he knew.

There are times, few and rare, but just wonderful feeling it is. Children of the night come, playing away, with no care, smiling happily at the moon in a grace.

Again, so rare, but far from unwelcoming.

But he mourns for those nights, that were far in his plan, but his failure he couldn't control.

What was ever going on in simple mind, conniving, devil-may cry, little Nut. Oh those blasted five days, not of his, but Nut's. Commanding those demon days, but for now, there ways away, far from angering those children in nothing but soulless crimes they would never fully understand.

Poor, poor, Khonsu, man and keeper of the moon, the battles should have been his, but alas, the lack of knowing of what to come, if he only knew. If only.

But the moon will never shine hues of blue, for there is no faith as that, to come true. Khonsu has to command the stars, let them be wishes, and keep the children safe for ever when the moon is gone in forever nighties shadows.

For it's he can do, in troubles it brings, but forever taken in pride.

As he is Khonsu, keeper of the moon, the rift of Nut's plans, watcher of children, one and only trusty guide of the night.


	3. Ma'at

In the matters of having any signs of light to guide oneself to a grand future. There are the laws, the justice, the order, the morality, and most of all that must leave one's being, that of holy or mortal; truth. Through life and death, this balance bears weight on all, heavy as chains and bleeding sharp as daggers but light as a feather and unformed as air.

This balance must play, or all of what is the world of the sands, would be in chaos of black and white, one overpower the other. Leaving that of gray all to nothing but specks found in the sky, that is often mistake for stars. Alas, that is a fail tale, long as winding winds go from coming morning to passing night.

Young Ma'at does one fair as her can do. With nothing but her leave-head, open heart of judgments, and feather plucked by the right-wing of her father, Ra as her only guide of doing what is right. But also wrong.

If a wrong is to come, punishment is given, her back bare those shallow rivers of red. Ageing and fading in centuries to come. Her love knows this unfit, for she eyes could betrayed, looking upon one soul only skin-deep, never looking farther than burns before her, just as the tables of those wrong weathered away slowly but surely to never be seen.

Her mind knowing, in coming futures, new mindful souls will know, but will hold no ill judgment to the young. Only the bitter that speak feverishly of something, lack less of details of her mistakes.

Ma'at must support or lose it all, it can not happen.

Repeats forever that balance is ever needed. Having oncoming births of fresh minds, lift with nothing else but truth to those dear. Raise up a hand in need not shame or shun. Order will stay clear and spoken as offering praise of food to the heavens to Ra and the higher ranks. Justice and morality will dance a dangerous game, but one with understanding, that is an answer for all, even when feeling bleak of it.

There is price, not just a god or goddess knows of, mortals come to fair share of it. In time, when laws are in feel of sin, but to that, sin must vastly be known as a balance. And to that is judgment, thus to applies that Ma'at's words are not the only ones to heed. Mostly likely oneself, if they are close to what Ma'at is.

She is a keeper, but also the people of those she looks after, living and dying day by day. Unknowing along the way, with nothing words in the mouth, work at the hands, and just luck of living up to what higher ranks wants, out of the land of sands that is balances but is tipping by every passing second. That is far out of her control, and she sadly knows that.


	4. Mafdet

Her body, fine and stealth, goddess of protection. A sign that stalks the sands, from what all is known as venom. Fangs curled from snakes. Strikers tails of scorpions. Slim wit, with light paws gliding her through. She attacks, with no sense of doubt.

In moments to purr for an enjoyable of a job well done. To that as quick as her defenses, with a gentle wind, she is gone. A lion's piercing glance last to becoming those who dare look her way. Knowing that it's not in fear, but in respect, for her mortal form, a feline's call or a sneaking mongoose is her lowest form. Ashamed in many ways, for it comes close to that as being fleshly born into an unknown world.

Weakness it is, at that of the day world. But night, a lovely inhuman, tender foots the sands of Egypt. Those eyes of a demon never losing their place, as she guards the land. Along with many others, friends in some ways.

Past flings in an other time.

In slowly in time, that world fades from upper realm, to the nether, as she sails with Ra, kneeling for upcoming days of serving life. The yearn for the upper world, is forever distance, but she knows where she stands.

Ra's little Mafdet, is still that of a learning greenhorn. Pleasures selfless and Displacements efforts blur on a thin line that has long become a stain. A stain on her will, but once again, shows never of the signs of worthlessness to others.

Just as on dainty feet on earthy sand, that of nether coal is a gift and a sin. To where only than, alertness is all she has.

Passing aging ruins with her sire, as his past rulers, blessing each, cleansing all that are safe and rest as ease, from first shovel of sand on one's being to where they are nothing but the sands themselves, blowing in the hailing winds of time.

Mafdet the greenhorn is not a forever lasting, only for those, who can't move and improve. She knows and to that, attacks as rippling cotton farms, dusting off away into the winds, as a cry of a newborn.

A small role she plays, but a tune she has mastered in her passing years. To others only knowing her as, Mafdet's final claw.

The End.


End file.
